Moana and Maui stay in Pakatoa Island for the first time
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: Moana of Motunui and her friend, the legendary demigod Maui, are staying in Pakatoa Island, New Zealand with a 3-year-old little girl, Tarzana and her family and friends, Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, Tantor, Terk, Gobu, Flynt, Mungo, Kena, 10 of the gorillas, 10 baby gorillas, Kala and Kerchak for the holidays. For 11 days.
1. Chapter 1

One morning, it's the 31st of May in the jungle of Pakatoa island, New Zealand, and the little girl named Tarzana is still sleeping, snuggling in her Disney Moana sheet set bed girl 3 piece size microfiber cover and silentnight comfort control electric blanket - single while lying on her Angel white truckle bed. Her height is 35.0 - 37.0 inches and her weight is 26.7 - 31.1 pounds. Her parents, Tarzan and Jane, got up. But as they were about to go to their daughter's room, a knock on the door is heard from outside. "Let's see who it is." Tarzan said to Jane. They could surprise the kid. When they opened the door, they see Moana of Motunui and her friend, the legendary demigod Maui. Maui is a boisterous demigod of South Pacific legend that primarily serves as an audacious hero and a guardian of mankind. Born on the island village of Motunui, Moana is the daughter of Chief Tui and Sina, with an inherited love for the seas and voyaging. "Hi! Good to see you!" Moana and Maui said. "It's good to see you too!" Tarzan and Jane said.

Tarzan and Jane let Moana and Maui in. The demigod put his magical fishhook down. "We're staying over." Moana said. "Oh that's great! We loved when you staying with us." Tarzan said as Maui (who loves kids including Tarzana) is looking around for the kid. "Is Tarzana in?" He asked Jane. "Oh yes. She's in. We were just about to get her up when we answered the door." Jane said to Maui. "Why don't I get her up?" He suggested. "Oh, that would be a great help, Maui! You can give her a bath. She loves bubble baths." Jane said. Maui grinned and went upstairs to the child's bedroom. He opened the door quietly and entered her room. He quietly closed the door. "We have to be very quiet, little buddy." Maui whispered to Mini Maui, a sentient tattoo and the best friend of Maui. Mini Maui nodded. Maui went across to Tarzana's Angel white truckle bed and sat down.

The kid now has her official Disney Moana singing jewellery box, (that Maui gave her) Disney animator's collection Moana mini doll play set new with case, (that Moana gave her) and mobile made from wooden mobile frame - 220mm wide with pictures of Tui, Sina, Tala, Moana, Maui, Pua, Heihei, the ocean, Tamatoa, Kakamora, Te Fiti and Te Ka (that Moana's parents, Tui and Sina, made for and gave her).

He gently hold his little friend's hand with one hand and gently pets her short black hair with the other hand. _Aww! She_ _is_ _so_ _cute!_ Maui thought. "Wake up, buttercup." He said, quietly. Tarzana (hearing Maui) yawns, opens her brown eyes, sees Maui's hand holding her hand and sees Maui looking at her with a gentle smile on his face. "Maui!" She exclaimed, happily as she got up and hugged Maui. The demigod chuckled as he gently hugged back. "Hey, kiddo." He said as he gently pets her hair. "Did you miss me?" Maui asked. "Yeah!" Tarzana said. "I miss you too. And Moana misses you as well." Maui said. He felt her head resting on his shoulders. He kissed her neck. "Come on. Let's get you all cleaned up, kid." Maui said, breaking the hug as he got up and walked to her Shelby 4 drawer chest white with pink gloss drawer fronts. "It's good to see you anyway." He said. "It's good to see you too, Maui." Tarzana said. Maui grinned at her. He took her clothes out and went to the bathroom.

He went back to get the kid. He gently picked her up and went to the bathroom before Moana saw them. They could surprise her. The two friends got in. Maui run the bathtub, made sure the water is nice and warm, put some bubbles in from the child's Disney Moana bath & shower bubbles, put her toys out of her rose bath toy tidy net organiser storage bag play boxes mesh holder, took her purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas and 2 purple light elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders (that she wore) off her, put her Kair air cushioned bath visor (purple) on around her head, gently put her in the tub and washed her hair with her Kair air cushioned rinse cup (purple). Then he put shampoo on her hair to make it nice and soft. Then he rinsed it. After he washed her hair, Maui cleaned her up with her Disney Moana magic towel Maui new. Tarzana is playing with her Disney princess Moana ocean adventure doll set, Disney Moana giggling baby Moana, Disney Moana adventure canoe, Disney Moana ocean explorer and Disney young Moana bath doll while Maui cleaned her up.

After a few minutes of cleaning the kid, Maui dried her up with her Moana bath towel, dried her hair with her Areti hair dryer with patented design and unique intuitive operating interface globetrotter baby 9000 limited color purple and got her dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, blue Moana Maui cartoon t-shirt cotton tshirts tops clothes shirts, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Disney Moana glitter trainers and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls.

Hiding Tarzana behind his back, Maui went to Moana and gently taps her on the shoulder. Moana see Maui. The demigod showed her the kid. "Tarzana!" She exclaimed, happily as she gently picked her up. Maui looked on, smiling. Then after that, Tarzan, Jane, Tarzana's Grandfather, Professor Archimedes Q Porter, (who invented things like a machine that makes clothes and objects bigger sizes and doesn't worn out) the gorillas, (including Tarzana's gorilla grandparents, Kala and Kerchak) Tantor the red elephant and Tarzana were having breakfast with Moana and Maui. The kid sat between Moana and Maui. The demigod is very gentle with her. Then after Jane told Moana and Maui there'll be a family and friends fun night, Moana, Maui and Tarzana went to Tarzana's playroom to play Ravensburger memory game Moana. While Maui sat on the floor, Moana and the kid sat on the chairs of her Moana table & chairs set.

Tarzana is good at this game and so is Maui. Mini Maui pulled down the scoreboard with Moana, Maui and Tarzana's names on it and scored 1 point. Then they play sorry! game: Disney Moana edition. It's 2 points for Maui and Tarzana from Mini Maui. Then it's lunchtime. After lunch. They will be making Moana jello treat, the heart of Te Fiti cookies and drink. Then it's dinnertime. After dinner Maui carried Tarzana to her room. She's going to get dressed in her Moana costume. First Maui picked her Moana costume outfit Disney character girls adventure princess fancy clothing, Disney Moana magical oar, Disney princess Moana necklace, Disney store Moana costume shoes sandals and Disney Moana wig with plumeria flower up from her Caspian girls pink high gloss bedroom furniture 2 door wardrobe and put them on her Angel white truckle.

Then he took her blue Moana Maui cartoon t-shirt cotton tshirts tops clothes shirts, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Disney Moana glitter trainers and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls off her. Then he put the top and skirt of her Moana costume outfit Disney character girls adventure princess fancy clothing on her. Then he put her Disney Moana necklace on her. Then he put her Disney store Moana costume shoes sandals on her. Then he put her Disney Moana wig with plumeria flower on her. And then he handed her Disney Moana magical oar to her. She wore her Moana costume for her favourite movie, Moana. _She_ _looks_ _so_ _cute_ _in_ _them!_ Maui thought. He carried little 'Moana' in his arms to the movie room. Family and friends fun night begins! While Archimedes set up the movie, Moana, Maui is playing with Tarzana (in her Moana costume).

Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, the gorillas, Tantor, Moana and Maui watched Moana with Tarzana sitting on Maui's lap. They watched it all the way to the end. Tarzana's favourite part is everything including the village rooster, Heihei, screamed and Maui throw Moana off her boat. Then it's bedtime. The kid shares her under bed drawer of her Angel white truckle bed with Maui. Tarzana (who wore her purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas and 2 purple light elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders) went to her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey and picked her Moana: The Mighty Maui makes a friend book up from her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey as Maui turned on her silentnight comfort control electric blanket - single, linen shade white powder coated base and red trim Moana we are all voyagers desk lamp, Moana set your own course night light, pulled her under bed drawer and put the red ultra soft microplush velvet blanket- luxurious fuzzy fleece fur - all Season premium throw blanket on it. She walked to Maui.

The demigod gently picked her up, gently tucked her in, gently picked her book up, lay down, gently opened the book and, as Mini Maui and Tarzana looked on, said in a nice gentle voice: "Let me tell you a story about the mighty Maui. You've heard of him, right? Half man, half myth. All hero." He turned the page. "Well, today must be your lucky day, because that hero is me, Maui: the greatest demigod in the Pacific. With my magical fishhook, I've done incredible things." He turned the page. "I pushed up the sky so humans could walk upright. I slowed down the sun so people could get more work done." He turned the page. "I captured wind and fire. I pulled up islands and even helped create coconuts! Yeah, you're welcome." He turned the page.

"Oh, and I can also change my shape. Supercool shark? Coming right up. Awesome gigantic hawk? Thought you'd never ask. Itsy-bitsy also awesome bug? Done! So watch where you step!" He turned the page. "I used to live on my very own private island, all by myself!" He turned the page. "Being alone wasn't so bad. I don't have to share my dinner I could tell myself my favourite story a million times. PS: it was about me. But one day, I realized there was one thing the mighty Maui had yet to do: be a friend." He turned the page. "Then Moana showed up, and it was Maui friendship time!" He turned the page. "Naturally I became an expert at being a friend. And I found out some of friendship's mysterious rules right away. For example, it turns out friends have to be nice to each other. Friends need to have each other's backs." He turned the page.

"And when the going gets tough, friends never, ever leave each other stranded." He turned the page. "In no time, I was becoming the greatest friend of all time. You see, friends teach each other new things like me teaching Moana how to be the world's second-best wayfinder!" He turned the page. "Friends share. Hey, when you're a master fishermen, you can spare a fish or two. Friends listen. Between us, even a demigod who experienced it all can discover something new." He turned the page. "Having a friend means means you've got someone to cheer you on. It also means you have someone who accepts you for you. I learned that from Moana." He turned the page. "Moana and I, together as friends, went on an epic adventure and basically saved the world." He turned the page. "And the mighty Maui finally added friendship to his list of feats." He turned the page.

"Thanks for listening to my story. Now you can call yourself my friend, too. The end!" He gently closed the book. The kid is about to fall asleep. Maui turned the key and opened the lid of her official Disney Moana singing jewellery box. Mini rotating Moana figurine start spinning as the music, 'how far I'll go' is playing. Maui put Tarzana's book back on her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey and went back to bed. He noticed Tarzana's Moana personalised photo notebook - epic adventures on her colour block bedside table - pink. He gently picked it up and looked at photos. His favourite part is when he, the kid and Moana were at the beach. This was at Motunui. Maui thought. He put her Moana personalised photo notebook - epic adventures back on her colour block bedside table - pink, turned off her linen shade white powder coated base and red trim Moana we are all voyagers desk lamp and went to sleep with her. The music is still playing and her silentnight comfort control electric blanket - single and Moana set your own course night light is still on.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Tarzana woke up before Maui. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She sees Maui and Mini Maui still sleeping. She stifled a giggle as Maui snored softly. She moved her little finger toward Maui. But as she moved her finger close to his face, he woke up, caught the kid and tickled her. She laughed and hugged him and he gently hugged back. "Did you sleep well, Tarzana?" Maui asked her, still hugging her. "Yes, Maui." Tarzana said, still hugging him. Then he got his little friend dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, #3 blue Moana clothing girls tops cotton Summer short sleeves t-shirt clothes, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, Moana character girls flip flops Holiday beach sandals and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls. It's the 1st of June.

The two friends went to the kitchen. They have their breakfast. Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, the gorillas, Tantor, Moana, Maui and the kid decided to go to the indoor fiberglass swimming pools 7.0m x 3.0m x 1.5m. They arrived in the pool. The gorillas and Tantor watched as Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, Moana and Maui went in to the pool with Tarzana in Maui's arms. Tarzana wore her hot pink girls Moana Maui Summer Holiday cute one piece Swimwear swimsuit bikini new and brand new Disney Moana girl's swim pool splash goggles new. The gorillas watched as Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, Moana, Maui and the kid swam. Kerchak turned to Moana. "Moana, Tarzana tells me that your father was a leader too." He said. "Yes. He passed it on to me." Moana said. Then they have their lunch. After that, Moana, Maui and Tarzana were swimming and playing, holding their hands. Then after a few minutes of playing, it's time to come out of the pool and have their dinner. Jane said it's okay for Moana, Maui and the kid that they can go camping tomorrow.

Then it's bedtime for little Tarzana and Maui took her to bed. She wore her blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pj and two sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls. She picked her Moana: little golden book up from her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey and walked to Maui. He gently picked her up, gently put her to bed, gently tucked her in, gently picked her book up, lay down, gently opened the book and, as Mini Maui and Tarzana looked on, said in a nice gentle voice: "Even when she was little, Moana of Motunui LOVED the ocean." He turned the page. "She also loved listening to Gramma Tala's stories. Moana's favourite was about the trickster demigod Maui, who stole the heart of the mother island, Te Fiti. According to Gramma, Maui upset the balance of nature by stealing the heart. Moana's dad, Chief Tui, believed the ocean was dangerous. The islanders were forbidden to sail beyond the reef! But Moana felt a deep connection to the ocean, and to all the creatures who belonged in it. She wanted to help." He turned the page.

"And the ocean noticed! It gave Moana a special gift. When Chief Tui picked up Moana, she dropped the gift. Luckily, someone else picked it up." He turned the page. "It was Gramma Tala! She believed the ocean's gift was the heart of Te Fiti! As she grew, Moana worked hard to help lead her people and follow her father's rules. But when Moana turned sixteen, Gramma Tala took her aside. It's time to learn who you were meant to be, Gramma said. She led Moana to a hidden cavern...full of ancient canoes. When Moana started drumming, she could feel the spirits of her ancestors. They were wayfinders voyages on the ocean." He turned the page.

"Gramma Tala's last wish was for Moana to journey across the ocean, find Maui, and restore the heart of Te Fiti. So, with the heart safe inside her necklace, Moana set sail. But sailing on the open ocean was not easy for Moana especially when a storm hits!" He turned the page. "Moana and her boat washed up on a faraway island, where she met Maui the demigod! He was NOT what Moana expected." He turned the page.

"Maui stole Moana's boat! But when he tried to sail away, the ocean made sure Moana went with him. The ocean wanted them to work together. Maui promised to help return the heart of Te Fiti ONLY if Moana helped him find his magic fishhook. But first, they had to get past the Kakamora, an army of wild coconut-clad bandits." He turned the page. "Then they had to dive into Lalotai...the realm of monsters! Thinking fast, Moana tricked Tamatoa, a crab-monster, and she and Maui retrieved the missing fishhook. Along the way, Maui taught Moana how to wayfind, which is to use the sun, the stars, the moon, and the ocean current to navigate. And when the journey became too difficult, the spirit of Gramma Tala returned. Know who you are meant to be, Gramma's spirit told Moana." He turned the page.

"When Moana and Maui finally reached Te Fiti, the mother island was gone. Instead, there was a lava monster named Te Ka! Maui and Moana tried everything, but they could not defeat Te Ka. Then Moana had an idea." He turned the page. "Summoning all her courage, Moana gave the heart to Te Ka. And Te Ka remembered who she was meant to be..." He turned the page. "She was Te Fiti! With her heart restored, Te Fiti bloomed once again the island was back in balance. Moana and Maui said goodbye. Their journey together was complete. Maui transformed into a hawk and flew away. It was time for Moana to return to her people." He turned the page.

"The young girl from Motunui now knew exactly who she was meant to be. She was a daughter, a leader, and a wayfinder. She was Moana! The end!" He gently closed the book, turned the key of the kid's official Disney Moana singing jewellery box and opened the lid. The music is playing. He put her book back on her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey and went back to sleep with her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Moana, Maui and Tarzana got up early to go camping.

Jane has packed Tarzana's cream sparkle fleece soft touch dressing gown, Disney Moana bath & shower bubbles, Moana finds the way book, Moana: big golden book, Disney Moana magic towel Maui new, Kair air cushioned bath visor (purple), Kair air cushioned rinse cup (purple), shampoo Moana coco 325 ml, Disney Moana bath & shower bubbles Moana collage monogrammed pillow case, Moana sleeping bag with bonus sling bag, 1 Disney Moana girls' 2-piece biker sets, 3 #3 blue Moana clothing girls tops cotton Summer short sleeves t-shirt clothes, 3 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans. 1 girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, 2 beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, 2 blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pj, Moana character girls flip flops Holiday beach sandals, 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls and marvel Moana glitter shaker brush in her Disney Moana 15" collapsible wheeled pilot case - rolling luggage, campfire giant roasters marshmallows: 20- ounce bag Nesquik hot chocolate 500g, Disney Moana wellington boots and Moana hook mug in her Disney Moana epic voyages tote bag, Disney Moana of Oceania adventure doll and Disney princess Moana Maui the demigod toy in her Disney Moana 14in girls backpack and her hot pink girls Moana Maui Summer Holiday cute one piece Swimwear swimsuit bikini new, brand new Disney Moana girl's swim pool splash goggles new, Nivea moisturising sun spray, high SPF 30, protect & moisture, 200 ml and Disney Moana beach towel - Personalizable in her Moana swim bag, Disney Moana 28077 bucket set, spade, rake, watering can, sand shape, sieve and Shakespeare® Disney® Moana kit.

Maui bathed the little girl and got her dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, Disney Moana girls' 2-piece biker set, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Moana sport shoes - girls' and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls (she only wear her Moana sport shoes - girls' for biking and scootering). They have their breakfast. Then after that they off to go camping. While Maui carried Tarzana's Disney Moana 15" collapsible wheeled pilot case - rolling luggage, his fishhook and Moana fold n go chair, Tarzana is carrying her Disney Moana 14in girls backpack on her back and Moana is carrying Tarzana's loungefly Disney Moana characters reusable tote and Moana swim bag.

Before they depart, Maui put the kid's Moana bicycle mitts, Disney Moana fleece hooded jacket for girls blue, knee and elbow pads and new Disney Moana safety helmet 48 - 54cm on her.

The three friends departed. The kid is riding in her Moana 14" bike (her Moana bottle is attached close to the pedal and her Moana bell is attached next to the handle) and she, Maui and Moana are on their way to the campsite. They have arrived. inflatable family camping backyard transparent tent,giant inflatable dome tent is close to the beach with mini hurricane lantern, kingfisher unisex double inflatable camping air bed blue, green kids children's inflatable safety flocked kiddy air bed camping air beds and kingfisher unisex single inflatable camping air bed blue inside. Blue new 2016 sun camp large XL lulu portable toilet tent changing room with WTL genuine bathtub inflatable adult children's bathroom modern shower folding is next to the tent. They can all fit in there. Even the gorillas.

When they arrived, Tarzana got off her Moana 14" bike and Maui put it somewhere safe. They got in the tent and Maui got the kid changed into her #3 blue Moana clothing girls tops cotton Summer short sleeves t-shirt clothes, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans and Moana character girls flip flops Holiday beach sandals. Then they have their lunch. They set up their beds for tonight and Tarzana's Moana collage monogrammed pillow case, Disney Moana "journey with Maui" oversized plush blanket 62in x 90in, (157cm x 229cm) are already set. So are Moana and Maui's blankets. Maui is playing one of Tarzana's toys with her for a few minutes. The kid has her Disney Moana of Oceania adventure doll while Maui has her Disney princess Moana Maui the demigod toy. Then afterwards Moana said. "Why don't you find some fish for dinner." Maui and Tarzana grabbed their fishhook and Shakespeare® Disney® Moana kit.

Maui and Tarzana went to fish some fish. Enough fish for tomorrow night. Afterwards they went to Moana. The three friends have fish. "You want to hear jokes?" Moana asked. "Oh! Great idea!" Maui and Tarzana said in agreement. "Kid, why don't you tell one of the jokes first." Maui said. "Okay. I've got one. How do you cut the ocean in half?" Tarzana said. "I don't know. How do you cut the ocean in half?" Maui said. "With a sea-saw!" Tarzana said. The three friends started laughing. "Great joke, Tarzana!" Maui said, still laughing. "Thank you, Maui." Tarzana said, still laughing. "You're welcome!" Maui said.

"Maui, your turn." Moana said. "All right. I've got one. Why don't oysters like to share their toys?" Maui said. "I don't know. Why don't oysters like to share their toys?" Moana said. "Because they are shellfish!" Maui said. Moana, Maui and the kid started laughing. "That's a good one, Maui." Tarzana said, still laughing. "I agree." Moana said, still laughing. "I've got one. What did the ocean say to the beach?" Moana said. "I don't know. What did the ocean say to the beach?" Tarzana said. "Nothing - it just waved!" Moana said. The three friends laughed. "I've got another one. What do sharks like to eat for dinner?" Tarzana said. "I don't know. What do sharks like to eat for dinner?" Moana said. "Fish and ships!" Tarzana said. Moana, Maui and the kid laughed.

"I've got a better one. What kind of fish come out at night?" Maui said. "I don't know. What kind of fish come out at night?" Tarzana said. "Star fish!" Maui said. The three friends laughed. After they ate their fish and telling jokes, Moana and Maui were snuggled in their blankets around them with the kid (who wore her blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pj, cream sparkle fleece soft touch dressing gown, 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls and Disney Moana wellington boots) sitting on Maui's lap. The demigod shared his blanket with her.

They roast and eat their marshmallows from campfire giant roasters marshmallows: 20- ounce bag and drank their hot chocolate. Tarzana eat her marshmallow and drank her hot chocolate from her Moana hook mug. Then the kid started to yawn. "Tarzana is tired. She had a busy day. I'll put her to bed." Maui said to Moana. "Come on kid." He said as he got up and take Tarzana to bed. "Will you read me a bedtime story?" Tarzana asked. "Of course I will." Maui said as he gently pets the still-tired little girl's hair. The two, followed by Moana, went inside the tent.

Maui turned the mini hurricane lantern on, put Tarzana's cream sparkle fleece soft touch dressing gown off her, gently put her to bed, took her Disney Moana wellington boots off her, gently tucked her in her Moana sleeping bag with bonus sling bag, gently picked Moana finds the way book up, gently opened the book and, as Moana, Mini Maui and Tarzana looked on, said in a nice gentle voice: "Te Fiti is a island. It once gave life to all. The demigod Maui stole Te Fiti's heart. Maui lost the heart. Darkness spend. People stopped sailing on the open ocean." He turned the page. "Moana lives on an island. She loves the ocean. It gives her a shiny gift. It is the heart of Te Fiti!" He turned the page. "Moana grows up. Gramma Tala shows her a cave full of boats. Moana's people once loved to sail!"

He turned the page. "Gramma Tala tells Moana she must find Maui and return Te Fiti's heart. Moana agrees. She will sail. She will wayfind!" He turned the page. "Moana does not know how to sail. But she loves the ocean. She tries to sail. A storm comes. Moana is lost." He turned the page. "Moana finds Maui. Maui does not think Moana can learn to wayfind. He does not want to help. The ocean makes him teach her." He turned the page.

"Moana must learn use the sun. She must learn to feel the waves. Moana works hard. She uses the stars. She feels the waves. She finds the way!" He turned the page. "Monster Te Ka comes. Big waves rock the boat. Moana sails fast. She holds on. Te Ka is strong. Moana is smart. She finds a way." He turned the page. "Moana returns the heart of Te Fiti. The darkness leave. Plants grow. Te Fiti blooms. Life returns to the islands." He turned the page.

"Moana finds her way back home. Her family is happy to see her. Moana leads her people to new islands. She is a great wayfinder." He turned the page. "She is Moana. The end!" He gently closed the book. Maui see Moana and the kid are fallen asleep. He gently kissed Tarzana's forehead and turned the mini hurricane lantern off just a little bit, put the book down and went to sleep with them. He gently put his arm around Tarzana. He moved his arm but the kid, still sleeping, pulled his arm by holding his square finger. Maui opened his eyes and smiled as he looked at her and gently pets her hair. He went back to sleep. Tarzana's got a hold of Maui's arm. Her head is resting on his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Maui woke up to find Moana and Tarzana still sleeping. Tarzana is hugging his arm. Her head is still resting on his hand. _The kid likes me and Moana already since we first met. She is so cute and sweet. Even when she's sleeping._ Maui thought. Just then Moana and the kid woke up. "Did you sleep well, kids?" Maui asked. "Yes, Maui." Moana and Tarzana said. Then Maui got the kid changed into her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, #3 blue Moana clothing girls tops cotton Summer short sleeves t-shirt clothes, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, Moana character girls flip flops Holiday beach sandals and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls.

Then Moana and Maui went to the beach with the kid in Maui's arms. Moana is carrying Tarzana's Moana swim bag and Disney Moana 28077 bucket set, spade, rake, watering can, sand shape, sieve while Maui is carrying Tarzana and his fishhook. They arrived at the beach. Moana, Maui and Tarzana (who wore her hot pink girls Moana Maui Summer Holiday cute one piece Swimwear swimsuit bikini new and brand new Disney Moana girl's swim pool splash goggles new and brand new Disney Moana girl's swim pool splash goggles new) went for a swim in Moana's friend, the ocean. After a few minutes of swimming, while Moana went to get some food for lunch, Maui (agreed to watch over Tarzana) was lying on the sun resting his eyes and Tarzana (with her brand new Disney Moana girl's swim pool splash goggles new over her eyes around her head) was building something from her Disney Moana 28077 bucket set, spade, rake, watering can, sand shape, sieve. She hums cheerfully to the 'you're welcome' song.

When Moana came back, she gasped in amazement. She went to Maui. "Maui? Maui, wake up!" Moana said. Maui woke up. "What is it, Moana?" He asked. Moana didn't say anything but pointing to the kid. Maui looked at what she was building. He gasped in amazement. That something she built was Motunui. Then after that, the three friends have their lunch. They have kiwis, black doris plums, strawberries, dragonfruits, bananas, grapes, watermelons, oranges and pears to eat and coconuts to drink. They were having a lunch feast. After lunch they build sand islands. After a few minutes of building, it's dinnertime. After dinner, it's bedtime. Maui let Moana read Tarzana a bedtime story.

He tucked the kid (who wore her blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pj and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls) in. Moana, as Maui, Tarzana and Mini Maui looked on, said in a nice gentle voice: "In the beginning, there was nothing but ocean. Then the mother Island, Te Fiti, emerged. From her heart, all life was created. One of the new islands was called Motunui. Protected from the ocean waves by a barrier reef, the island was a paradise for its people. And all those who called Motunui home were bound together by traditions and legends. One of the most famous legends told of Maui, a shape-shifting demigod with a magical fishhook. Like many others, he believed Te Fiti's heart held life-giving power. Taking the form of a hawk, Maui flew to the mother island and stole the heart of Te Fiti!" She turned the page.

"The children of the village sat spellbound as Gramma Tala continued her story. Maui tried to escape, she said. But he was confronted by Te Ka, a demon earth and fire! In the battle, Maui lost the heart and his fishhook. With the heart gone, a terrible darkness spread across the world. It will continue to spread, Gramma Tala said, draining the life from island after island! The other children were scared, but Moana loved the stories!" She turned the page.

"As the other children wailed, little Moana wandered to the ocean shore. She saw a baby turtle in trouble, so she helped it to the water, as the turtle swam away, Moana saw a pretty shell. She picked it up, and the ocean backed away to reveal more shells. Moana giggled as the ocean presented her with a beautiful green stone! When Chief Tui called for his daughter, the ocean gently set Moana on the beach before he arrived. And as Tui lifted Moana, the little girl accidentally dropped the ocean's gift. Gramma Tala saw everything and smiled, she knew what the stone was, and she took it. When the time is right, she'd return it to Moana." She turned the page.

"As Moana grew, so did her love for Motunui and its people, as well as her connection to the ocean. Chief Tui made sure his daughter understood and appreciated all the wonderful things about the village. Inside their protected bay, the people were safe and had everything they needed. Tui told Moana she would find happiness right where she was. She would make a wonderful chief when she was older. When Moana turned sixteen, Chief Tui took her to the island's highest peak. That was where every chief who had come before had placed a stone. Like I did, like my dad did, and his dad before him, Tui told Moana. When you are ready, you wil add your stone to this mountain and raise our island higher. It's time to be who the people need you to be." She turned the page.

"Moana still felt drawn to the ocean. She heard at the village council that fish were growing scarce in the bay, and she wondered if there were more fish in the open sea. Even though the villagers were forbidden to sail across the reef because it was too dangerous, Moana decided to try. But waves wrecked the boat and tossed her back to shore! Moana felt discouraged. Perhaps it was time to give up on the sea and place her rock on the mountain. But Gramma Tala encouraged Moana to listen to her heart. Then she took Moana to a hidden cavern. What's in there? asked Moana. Gramma Tala smiled. The answer to the question 'Who are you meant to be?' Inside the cavern were dozens of huge, ancient, sea-voyaging boats! We were voyagers! cried Moana. Why did we stop?" She turned the page.

"Maui is to blame, explained Gramma Tala. After he stole the heart , darkness fell and monsters prowled the ocean. To protect the people, ancient chiefs forbade voyaging. The darkness has continued to spread, said Gramma, pointing to blackened trees around them. Chasing our fish and draining the life from island after island. She looked at Moana. But one day, someone will deliver Maui across the ocean to restore the heart. Then she gave Moana the stone she'd been keeping safe: the heart of Te Fiti! The ocean chose you. Soon afterward, Gramma Tala became very ill. She pressed her necklace into Moana's hand it would hold the heart of Te Fiti while Moana traveled. Quickly, Moana chose a canoe from the cavern and set off. Far out at sea, she discovered a stowaway a rooster named Heihei. Moana barely knew how to sail. Then a storm hit!" She turned the page.

"The storm tossed Moana's boat onto a rocky island Maui's island! He'd been marooned for a thousand years, looking for a way to escape so he could recover his magical fishhook. Without the hook, he had no shape-shifting powers. Moana told Maui he must go with her to restore the heart of Te Fiti. But Maui was only interested in bragging about his great feats like pulling up the sky, lassoing the sun, and bringing fire to humans. You're welcome! he said." She turned the page.

"Maui took Moana's boat and left her behind. Enjoy the island! he shouted. Moana swam after Maui, but he was too far ahead. Suddenly, the ocean lifted Moana up and set her on the boat. Maui was speechless! Moana held up the heart. I am Moana of Motunui, she said bravely. You will journey to Te Fiti and restore the heart! Maui backed away. That's not a heart, it's a curse." She turned the page.

"Without warning, a spear slammed into the canoe! It was the Kakamora, vicious little bandits wearing coconut armor. They wanted the heart. The bandits swarmed the boat, in the commotion, the heart fell out of Moana's necklace and Heihei gobbled it up! A bandit snatched the dim-witted rooster and ran back to his ship. Moana chased him, battled the Kakamora out of the way, and grabbed Heihei. She returned to her canoe just as the rooster coughed up the heart. But the Kakamora boats were still after them. Grabbing the oar and the lines to the sail, Maui expertly sailed out of danger!" She turned the page.

"After defeating the Kakamora, Moana couldn't wait to battle Te Ka and restore the heart. But Maui just wanted his fishhook back. Moana had an idea. We get your hook, then save the world. Deal? Maui hesitated, but Moana pointed out that he'd be a hero if he restored the heart. Deal, he said at last. Moana asked Maui to teach her how to sail. You'll never be a wayfinder, he scoffed. The ocean didn't like the sound of that. It picked up one of the Kakamora blow darts and jabbed Maui! Really? he asked the ocean. If you can talk, you can teach, said Moana with a laugh. Maui finally agreed, but only because he had to! Maui knew that Tamatoa, a monstrous crab who loved collecting shiny things, had his hook. But Tamatoa's lair was under the ocean in Lalotai, the dreaded realm of monsters! There was only one way into the mysterious world: scale a thousand-foot cliff and jump down a chute all the way through the ocean!" She turned the page.

"Lalotai was a dark and mysterious land, full of glowing plants and geysers that blasted through the watery ceiling. It wasn't long before Maui spotted his fishhook stuck to Tamatoa's shell, along with the rest of the giant crab's collection of shiny items. Maui charged in and grabbed his hook. It's Maui time! he cried. Then Maui tried to shape-shift into a hawk. Instead, he became a bug, then a pig! This never happens to me! the demigod said in shock. Tamatoa pinned Maui to the ground. To distract the monster, Moana held up the heart of Te Fiti, then dropped it into a crevice. Tamatoa skittered after the shiny stone while Moana ran to her injured friend. But Moana had tricked Tamatoa she still had the heart! She helped Maui escape before the angry crab could grab them." She turned the page.

"Moana guided Maui onto a geyser hole. Whoosh! The geyser blasted them to the surface! Moana knew Maui needed to regain his full strength to fight Te Ka, but the demigod couldn't master the hook's shape-shifting power. It seemed like Maui was giving up. As he moped, Moana asked about one of his special tattoos. I had human parents, explained Maui. They didn't want me. They threw me into the sea. Like I was nothing. You're not nothing, said Moana. Maybe the whole reason the ocean sent me here to help you see that. Moana's words touched Maui. He began practicing with the hook and got better and better. And as Maui regained his shape-shifting abilities, he taught Moana more about wayfinding." She turned the page.

"At last Maui felt ready. Moana used her new wayfinding skills to sail her boat straight to Te Fiti. Cloud of smoke and ash rose over the barrier islands, hiding Te Ka. Moana gave Maui the heart and smiled. Go save the world, she said. Maui turned into a hawk and flew off to restore the heart of Te Fiti. But suddenly, Te Ka the lava monster burst through the clouds and knocked Maui out of the sky! No! screamed Moana. Quickly, she sailed in and pulled Maui from the water." She turned the page.

"Moana steered toward a narrow gap between the barrier islands. She was heading into battle! We won't make it, said Maui. Turn around! Just then, Te Ka brought down a fist to destroy the boat. Maui blocked it with his hook! The shock wave blasted Moana and Maui far out into the ocean. The boat was in shambles, and Maui's fishhook was cracked. We can fix it, Moana told him. It was made by the gods. You can't fix it! Maui refused to go back. Without my hook, I'm nothing! he said. He was afraid another fight with Te Ka would shatter his hook completely. Moana pleaded with him to stay. The ocean chose me, she said. It chose wrong, Maui replied angrily. Then he shape-shifted into a hawk and flew away." She turned the page.

"Moana yelled at the ocean. Why did you bring me here? she asked, sobbing. Choose someone else! Then she dropped the heart of Te Fiti back into the ocean. Just then, a glowing manta ray swam by. A moment later, the spirit of Gramma Tala appeared on the boat! I never should have put so much on your shoulders, she said, wiping away Moana's tears. If you want to go home, I will be with you. But Moana could not make herself turn the boat around. Listen to the voice inside, Gramma said. Do you know who you are? Moana began slowly. I am the daughter of the village chief, she said. We are descended from voyagers. Moana voice grew stronger as the spirits of her voyaging ancestors appeared near the boat. I have fought with monsters. I am all these things and more. I am Moana!" She turned the page.

"Moana dove into the ocean, swimming deeper and deeper in search of the heart. At last she saw it, glowing at the bottom of the sea. Moana kept going until finally she had the heart! When she came back up, Gramma Tala was gone. Moana knew what she had to do. She repaired the boat and sailed back to face Te Ka on her own she steered toward an opening between the barrier islands, heading for Te Fiti. Moana noticed that Te Ka couldn't move through the water. That mention that if she got past the barrier islands, she'd make it to Te Fiti. But the lava monster brought down a fist again. Moana dodged the blow and turned toward another gap. When Te Ka cut her off, Moana doubled back. It was all part of her plan! At last Moana made it through, but Te Ka launched a lava ball that capsized her boat." She turned the page.

"Te Ka's hand was poised over Moana, ready to deliver a final blow. Suddenly, Maui appeared and knocked the monster's fist away! Maui! cried Moana. But your hook... Maui held up the cracked hook and nodded. Some things are more important, he said. I've got your back. Go save the world! Thank you, said Moana. Maui smiled. You're welcome! Moana reached Te Fiti and scrambled up a slope. But something was wrong. The island was gone! There was no place to put the heart! She turned and saw that Te Ka had completely smashed Maui's fishhook. And for the first time, Moana noticed a glowing spiral on Te Ka's chest." She turned the page.

"Moana held the heart of Te Fiti over her head and spoke to the ocean. Let her come to me. The ocean parted, opening a path that led straight to Te Ka. The monster raced toward Moana! Very calmly, Moana began to sing. Her song echoed what Gramma Tala had taught her and what she'd learned about herself. The words seemed to affect Te Ka, who slowed down. I know who you are, Moana whispered. Then she placed the heart in the glowing spiral...and Te Fiti emerged!" She turned the page.

"Maui apologized to Te Fiti. What I did was... I have no excuse, he said. I did it for myself, and I'm sorry. You may smite me now. Te Fiti brought down her fist, but not in anger. In her palm was Maui's fishhook, completely restored! With love, Te Fiti then set Moana on the beach, where her boat, covered in flowers, was ready to sail home. Moana gave Maui a hug. You could come with me. My people are going to need a master wayfinder. They already have one, said Maui. A tattoo of Moana the wayfinder appeared over his heart!" She turned the page.

"All across the ocean, life returned. The spreading darkness was gone. On Motunui, the land turned green and lush fish returned to the bay. The whole village joined Moana's parents at the water's edge to welcome Moana and Heihei home. At last, Moana was ready to become a leader and placed her stone with those of the other chiefs. But Moana, it wasn't a stone it was a conch shell. The islanders were inspired and remembered who they were: voyagers! Together, they repaired the ancient boats and headed to the open ocean for a new era of exploration, led by a master wayfinder. She was Moana! The end!" She gently closed the book. She see Maui and the kid sleeping. She fall asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Moana, Maui and Tarzana get up and have their breakfast. After that it's bathtime for the kid and Maui went to the blue new 2016 sun camp large XL lulu portable toilet tent changing room, fill the WTL genuine bathtub inflatable adult children's bathroom modern shower folding with water, made sure that the water is nice and warm, put some bubbles in from Tarzana's Disney Moana bath & shower bubbles, went to get Tarzana, gently picked her up and carried her to the blue new 2016 sun camp large XL lulu portable toilet tent changing room, put her cream sparkle fleece soft touch dressing gown, blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pj and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls off her, put her Kair air cushioned bath visor (purple) on her, gently put her in the bathtub and cleaned her up.

After he cleaned his little friend up, Maui dried her up with her Moana bath towel. After that, he got Tarzana dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, Disney Moana girls' 2-piece biker set, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Moana sport shoes - girls' and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls. The three friends went back to the treehouse with Tarzana wearing her Moana bicycle mitts, Disney Moana fleece hooded jacket for girls blue, knee and elbow pads and new Disney Moana safety helmet 48 - 54cm and riding in her Moana 14" bike. When they got back, Tarzan and Jane are there welcoming them back and asked them if they had a great time camping.

Once Moana, Maui and Tarzana were settled in, Maui got Tarzana changed in her #3 blue Moana clothing girls tops cotton Summer short sleeves t-shirt clothes, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans and Moana character girls flip flops Holiday beach sandals. Then they have their lunch. After lunch, they play spin master games - Moana journey collection game. It's 3 points for Maui and Tarzana from Mini Maui. Then it's dinnertime. After dinner, it's bedtime. While Maui turned on her silentnight comfort control electric blanket - single, linen shade white powder coated base and red trim Moana we are all voyagers desk lamp and Moana set your own course night light, Tarzana (who wore her blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pj and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls) picks her Moana: quest for the heart book up from her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey.

She walks to Maui. He gently picked her up, gently put her to bed, gently tucked her in, gently picked her book up, gently opened the book, lay down and, as Mini Maui and Tarzana looked on, said in a nice gentle voice: "Moana lives on an island. She loves the island. Most of all, she loves the ocean. The island people do not go beyond the reef. This is because of what happened long ago." He turned the page. "Te Fiti was the mother island. She gave life to all. The demigod Maui used his magic fishhook to steal her heart. With no heart, Te Fiti crumbled. A terrible darkness spread. The lava monster Te Ka struck Maui. Maui lost his fishhook. He lost Te Fiti's heart. Darkness grew." He turned the page.

"One day, the ocean gives Moana a shiny gift. It is Te Fiti's heart! But Moana drops it. Gramma Tala finds it and keeps it safe. Moana grows up. Her father wants her to lead her people. But she is not allowed to go beyond the reef." He turned the page. "Gramma Tala shows Moana a secret cave full of old ships. The island people used to sail beyond the reef. They used to be wayfinders!" He turned the page. "Gramma Tala gives Moana the heart of Te Fiti. She tells Moana to find Maui. He must return the heart to Te Fiti. Moana must sail beyond the reef. It is the only way to save her island." He turned the page. "Moana teaches herself how to sail. She sails beyond the reef into the open ocean. A storm hits! The ocean brings Moana to Maui's island." He turned the page.

"Moana meets Maui. He has many tattoos that show off his deeds. Maui thinks he is a hero. Moana disagrees. She tells Maui he must return the heart of Te Fiti. Maui says no. He has no power without his fishhook." He turned the page. "Maui steals Moana's boat. He sails off without herp. The ocean brings Moana back to Maui and makes him teach her to sail. They must work together to return Te Fiti's heart. First Maui needs to find his magic fishhook. Moana will help." He turned the page. "Moana and Maui go to the world of monsters. They find a crab monster. He has Maui's fishhook. Moana tricks the monster. She shows him a shiny stone. Maui gets his magic fishhook. His power is back! He and Moana escape." He turned the page.

"Moana and Maui sail to Te Fiti. Te Ka blocks their way. Maui uses his fishhook to change into a huge hawk. Te Ka strikes Maui from the sky. Moana and Maui do not give up." He turned the page. "Moana sails fast. She makes Te Ka angry. She has an idea." He turned the page. "Moana offers the heart of Te Fiti to Te Ka. The heart begins to glow. Te Ka accepts the heart. Te Fiti returns. She blooms with plants. Life returns to all the islands." He turned the page. "Moana and Maui saved the islands! They saved each other. They say goodbye. They will always be friends. Maui changes back into a giant hawk." He turned the page. "Moana returns to her island. Her parents are happy she is home. Maui salutes her with his wings. He is Maui, the hero. She is Moana, the great wayfinder." He turned the page. "She is Moana, the leader of her people! The end!"

He gently closed the book, turned the key of Tarzana's official Disney Moana singing jewellery box and opened the lid. The music is playing. He put her book back on her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey and went back to sleep with her. Tarzana has her Moana sheet set Disney bedding Princess girls bed cover pillow duvet and Disney Moana "journey with Maui" oversized plush blanket 62in x 90in, (157cm x 229cm) on her bed now while her Disney Moana the wave 3 piece twin sheet bedding set bedroom decor is being washed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Maui and the kid got up. Maui got her dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, #3 blue Moana clothing girls tops cotton Summer short sleeves t-shirt clothes, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, Moana character girls flip flops Holiday beach sandals and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls. Then the two friends went to the kitchen where Tarzan, Jane (who told Moana and Maui that they're doing the show tonight) and Moana are. After breakfast, Moana, Maui and Tarzana were playing Moana happy families card game with Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes. Then the three friends went to Tarzana's room to play Disney Moana race the waves board game.

Then it's lunchtime. After lunch, the three friends went to Tarzana's room to play Disney Moana race the waves board game. Then it's dinnertime. After dinner, Tarzan Jane, Moana, Maui and Tarzana were doing the show. But first Tarzana and her Auntie, Terk, will be making music for Moana and Maui, welcoming them to Pakatoa island, New Zealand by using the child's Moana percussion instrument set. Tarzana has two drums and Terk has two Kakamora maracas. Then Tarzan, Jane, Moana, Maui and the kid were doing the show for the gorillas, Archimedes and Tantor. First, Tarzan and Jane were dancing. Then Moana is telling a story about her and Maui's first trip to Pakatoa island, New Zealand and met Tarzana and her family and friends. And finally Maui and the kid were dancing the haka.

After that it's bedtime. Tarzana (who wore her blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pj and two sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls) picked her Moana storybook up and walked to Maui. He gently picked his sweet little friend up, gently put her to bed, gently picked her Moana storybook up, lay down, gently opened the book and, as Mini Maui and the kid looked on, said in a nice gentle voice: "Moana was a little girl who lived with her family on the island of Motunui. Her home was a beautiful place, surrounded by a coral reef and shimmering seas. Moana's father, Tui, was the chief of the island. Chief Tui cared very much about his people and made sure they were happy and safe. Most importantly, he did not want anyone to sail beyond the coral reef, where it was dangerous. But after all Motunui had everything the villagers needed. Who would want to go anywhere else?" He turned the page.

"One day, Moana's Gramma Tala was telling a story to her granddaughter and a group of toddlers from the village. Long ago, there was an island goddess called Te Fiti, she began. All life sprang from her heart. But one day, the giant demigod Maui grew jealous of her power, so he took her heart. As Maui made off, a fire demon called Te Ka attacked him. The pair fought, and the heart was lost to the sea forever. The children were scared all except little Moana, who loved her Gramma's stories." He turned the page. "Later that day, Moana was playing on the seashore, her favourite place. A conch shell caught her eye at tohe edge of the water. She followed the shell into the ocean and another appeared, then another. A wall of seawater magically rose up around her creating a path. As she ran her hand along the wall of water she saw a small stone with a spiral on it. Moana grasped it. Just then, Chief Tui came looking for his daughter. The ocean whisked Moana back to the shore and she dropped the stone. Tui picked Moana up and carried her to the village. Gramma Tala came out from the bushes, where she had been watching Moana. Smiling, she picked up the spiral stone it was the heart of Te Fiti and placed it into her wayfinding necklace." He turned the page.

"The years passed and when Moana was 16 years old, her father took her to climb the island's highest mountain. One day, you will add your stone to this mountain, said Tui, and you will be the next chief of Motunui. Tui told Moana how important it was for her to stay in the village and lead her people. Moana wanted to make her father proud, but she couldn't help wondering what might be out there, beyond the reef." He turned the page.

"Later, on the beach, Moana saw her Gramma, Tala took Moana to a secret cave. Inside, Moana gasped in amazement. It was filled with sailing boats! The boats belonged to her ancestors they had been voyagers! When Moana returned from the cave, Gramma Tala explained that after Maui stole Te Fiti's heart, darkness and ocean monsters took over the seas. To keep their people safe, the ancient chiefs stopped them from sailing. The darkness will spread to our island too, unless someone finds Maui and takes him to restore Te Fiti's heart, said Tala, and that someone is you, Moana. Tala took the heart of Te Fiti and pressed it into Moana's hand." He turned the page.

"Moana took her Gramma back to the village, but Tala soon became very sick. Go, Tala whispered with the last of her strength. With a bundle of supplies and a canoe from the cave, Moana sailed past the reef. But a storm rose up. WHAM! A giant wave crashed on top of her and everything faded to black. When Moana woke up, she was on a strange island. As she looked around, she spotted tiny fishhook carved into a rock. This must be Maui's island, Moana thought. Suddenly, Moana heard someone approaching it was Maui! Moana wanted him to come with her to restore Te Fiti's heart, but Maui refused. He wanted to find his magical fishhook. The hook gave him the power to shapeshift into different animals, and he lost it in his battle with Te Ka. Maui threw Moana into a dark cave and took her boat to search for his hook." He turned the page.

"But Moana was determined not to let Maui get away. She escaped from the cave and dived into the sea just as Maui set sail. Suddenly, the ocean pulled Moana under the water and put her back on the boat. You will give back the heart! Moana said in her bravest voice. But Maui still refused to help her." He turned the page.

"As Moana and Maui argued, spears started landing around them! They were being attacked by the Kakamora little creatures dressed in coconut armour with angry faces painted on their shells. Both Moana and Maui fought back against the tiny bandits until they were able to sail away. Maui was impressed by Moana's bravery. He finally agreed to go with her to Te Fiti, but said they would never succeed without his shapeshifting powers. They needed to find his fishhook first. Maui knew who had his hook, Tamatoa, a giant crab who loved to collect treasures. He lived in the realm of monsters, Lalotai. As they travelled, Maui reluctantly taught Moana everything he knew about sailing. By the next morning, they had reached Lalotai. They found the entrance to the monsters ' ream and jumped inside." He turned the page.

"The two found themselves in a dark cavern under the ocean. Suddenly, Moana saw the hook, hidden in a pile of treasures. But just as Moana reached out for the hook, the ground shook and rose up to reveal Tamatoa. Thinking quickly, Moana threw the shiny heart of Te Fiti towards Tamatoa. He scrambled to grab it, desperate to add this precious treasure to his collection. Then, Moana opened her hand to reveal the real heart. Tamatoa was holding an ordinary rock. She had tricked him! Before Tamatoa could attack, a geyser exploded underneath Moana and Maui, launching them through the top of the realm. They had made it out of Lalotai alive!" He turned the page.

"After a few tries, Maui transformed himself into a hawk using his hook. The pair travelled onwards to Te Fiti. As they approached the island, Te Ka suddenly appeared out of a cloud of steam and ash. The fire demon knocked Maui from the sky. Moana caught Maui and steered the boat back towards Te Ka. Maui tried to stop her: we won't make it! Moana, turn back. Te Ka's fist slammed downwards to crush their boat, but at the last second Maui raised his hook to block Te Ka's fist." He turned the page.

"A huge tidal wave swept Moana, Maui and the boat far away from Te Fiti. Moana wanted to go back, but Maui refused. Te Ka's blow had cracked the demigod's precious hook. Without my hook I am nothing, Maui said. He managed to turn into a hawk and angrily flew away. Moana looked out to the ocean with tears in her eyes. I couldn't make it. You'll have to chloose someone else, she said, heartbreaken. Then she held the heart of Te Fiti out to the ocean. After a moment, the ocean reached up and took the heart back beneath the surface. Moana felt so alone. But then, the spirit of Gramma Tala appeared on the boat, and said that Moana had to be the one to restore Te Fiti's heart not Maui. Suddenly, hundreds of ghostly canoes of Moana's ancestors emerged around Moana's boat, as Gramma Tala asked, do you know who you are? Moana realized that this had always been her destiny. She dived over the side of her boat and swam deeper and deeper into the sea. The heart of Te Fiti glowed brightly, and Moana retrieved it from the ocean floor." He turned the page,,

"Back on her boat, Moana headed towards Te Fiti once again. Te Ka was determined to stop Moana, hurling huge masses of lava at her. The lava monster raised its fist, but just before it struck Moana, hawk Maui flew out of nowhere to take the blow! While Maui and Te Ka battled on, Moana reached Te Fiti. But something was terribly wrong: the island wasn't there. Instead there was an empty crater, and the goddess was nowhere to be seen." He turned the page.

"Not knowing what else to do, Moana began to sing the ancient song of her ancestors. Know who you are, Moana chanted. Suddenly, Te Ka swooped down, coming to a stop in front of Moana. Te Ka no longer seemed frightening. In fact, Moana thought she could see a sadness behind the lava monster's eyes. Moana pressed her forehead to Te Ka's and placed the heart into a glowing lava spiral on Te Ka's chest. Through the billowing smoke, Te Fiti slowly emerged, a glowing spiral on her chest and a crown of flowers blossoming on her head. The mother island opened her hand to reveal Maui's hook it was fixed. The island exploded with flowers and came back to life at last." He turned the page.

"Back on the boat, Maui prepared to leave. You could come with us back to Motunui, Moana offered. My people will need a master wayfinder. Maui smiled at Moana. They already have one, he said. The two friends hugged goodbye and Maui shapeshifted into a hawk and flew away." He turned the page. "Back on Motunui, Tui was desperately worried about his missing daughter. He was overjoyed when she appeared on the horizon, and the villagers were so happy to have their island daughter back. Moana finally knew who she was: the next great ocean explorer, destined to lead her tribe on new adventures. The end!" Maui gently close the book, turned the key of the little girl's official Disney Moana singing jewellery box and opened the lid. The music is playing. Maui put the book back on her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey and went to sleep with her.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Maui woke up to find Tarzana still sleeping. "Come on, kid. It's time to wake up." He said, quietly. The kid opened her eyes, yawned and see Maui looking at her with a gentle smile on his face. He gently picked his little friend up and hugged her gently. "Did you sleep well, buttercup?" He asked as he continued hugging her. "Yes, Maui." She said. Then Maui got her bathed and dressed. The bathtub she's in is large freestanding bath luxury modern double sharing acrylic bathroom tub 1800mm. Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, the gorillas, Tantor, Moana, Maui and Tarzana decided to go to the beach. Maui went to the kitchen with the kid in his arms. They have their breakfast. Then Maui got Tarzana changed into her hot pink girls Moana Maui Summer Holiday cute one piece Swimwear swimsuit bikini new and Disney Moana swim cover up for girls white. Then Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes the gorillas, Tantor. Moana and Maui (who are very touched by Terk and Tarzana last night when they play the child's Moana percussion instrument set to welcome them to Pakatoa island, New Zealand) went to the beach with the kid in Maui's arms.

They arrived at the beach. While Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes the gorillas and Tantor are talking, Moana, Maui (shapeshift into a duck) and Tarzana (who wore her brand new Disney Moana girl's swim pool splash goggles new) went in the water. Maui watched as Moana and the kid swam. Moana swam underwater while Tarzana copies her. Moana swam over the water where Maui is watching. Moana pulled her hair back while Tarzana copies her by pulling her hair back. But Moana caught her little friend and tickled her. They laughed while Maui chuckled. He gently wrapped his wings around them and gave his two human friends a big hug. Then it's lunchtime. After lunch, they began building sand islands, using the child's Disney Moana 28077 bucket set, spade, rake, watering can, sand shape, sieve.

Then after that, it's time to go back to the treehouse to have their dinner. Then it's bedtime. Maui turned the child's electric blanket - Intelliheat fleece under blanket single, linen shade white powder coated base and red trim Moana we are all voyagers desk lamp and Moana set your own course night light as he carried her. He carried her to her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey. "Which story would you want me to read, kid?" Maui asked. Tarzana (who wore her blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pj and two sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls) picked her Moana: Meet Maui book up as Maui held her. "Meet Maui? Okay, kiddo!" Maui said. He gently put Tarzana to bed, gently tucked her in, gently picked her book up, lay down and, as Mini Maui and the kid looked on, said in a nice gentle voice: "This is Maui. He is a shape-shifting demigod with a magical fishhook. Maui has many tattoos. They represent all his incredible feats. For example, he once lassoed the sun to stretch out the daylight hours and stole fire from the gods to give to humans." He turned the page.

"But many, many years ago, Maui did something he shouldn't have. He stole the heart of Te Fiti, the mother island. And then he lost the heart and his fishhook. Since then, a darkness has been spreading over the world." He turned the page. "Moana is from the island of Motunui. She learns the story about Maui and the heart of Te Fiti. The ocean thinks Moana is special. It gives Moana the heart of Te Fiti so she can make things better." He turned the page. "When she is a teenager, Moana finds Maui. I am Moana of Motunui, she tells him. You will journey to Te Fiti and restore the heart!" He turned the page. "Maui doesn't want to help. He takes Moana's boat and sails away before long, the ocean swoops Moana up and places her on the boat. If you put the heart back and save the world, you'd be everybody's hero. Moana tells Maui. He likes the sound of that. But first, he needs to find his fishhook."

He turned the page. "Maui uses his expert wayfinding skills to sail their boat away from a crowd of tiny coconut-armoured bandits..." He turned the page. "...all the way to Lalotai, the realm of monsters. Maui's fishhook is stuck on a shell of a fifty-foot crab monster that collects his shiny objects! Working together, Maui and Moana get the fishhook without being eaten or crushed." He turned the page. "At first, Maui has trouble using his magical fishhook because he has lost his confidence. He shape-shifts into a bug and a pig without meaning to. After a heart-to-heart talk with Moana, Maui keeps practicing. Soon all his skills are back." He turned the page.

"Maui shape-shifts into a hawk and bravely flies toward Te Ka an enormous monster of lava and ash. He has to get past Te Ka to reach Te Fiti and restore her heart. Go save the world! Moana cheers. But Maui is knocked right into the sky." He turned the page. "The two friends don't give up. Maui uses his fishhook to block Te Ka's fiery fist as Moana sails past to reach Te Fiti. But Te Fiti is gone and Moana couldn't find a place to put the heart. She realizes she needs to give the heart to Te Ka." He turned the page. "Maui watches proudly as Moana calms Te Ka and places the heart in the glowing spiral. It works. Te Ka transforms back into Te Fiti!" He turned the page. "The islands are saved! Maui and Moana are heroes! They will be friends forever! The end!" He gently closed the book, turned the key of Tarzana's official Disney Moana singing jewellery box and opened the lid. The music is playing. He put her book back on her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey, went back, kissed her forehead and went to sleep with her.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Tarzana woke to find Maui not in his bed. "Maui?" She said. Just then Moana came to her room. She's still there in Pakatoa island, New Zealand. "Hi, Tarzana." Moana said to the kid. "Hi. Where Maui?" Tarzana asked Moana. "Don't worry, Tarzana. Maui's still here. He's in the beach practicing shapeshift into new animals." Moana said as she got her little friend's clothes out. Moana got the kid dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, #3 blue Moana clothing girls tops cotton Summer short sleeves t-shirt clothes, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, Moana character girls flip flops Holiday beach sandals and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls. Then they have their breakfast. Maui already have his before he went to the beach. Moana and Tarzana have finished their breakfast. Tarzana is having her Kellogg's Disney Moana sweetened cereal with island marshmallows for her breakfast.

"Come on, Tarzana. Let's go and see Maui!" Moana said as she picked Tarzana up. The kid waved at Tarzan and Jane and they waved back. Moana and Tarzana went to the beach. Moana is carrying the little girl. "Maui!" Tarzana said, happily pointing to Maui. Moana and Tarzana watched as Maui shapeshift into new animals. He can shapeshift into new animals like a ferret. After he's done, he noticed Moana and the kid watching him. "Moana. I didn't see you kids here." Maui said as he put his fishhook down and walked toward them. "Oh. We're just watching." Moana said as Maui looked at Tarzana. Hand on her face. "Hey, kid. Did you just woke up?" He said as he gently picked Tarzana up. "Yes she did. I gave her your message." Moana said.

Then, carrying the kid, Maui and Moana went back to the treehouse. It's so hot today that they decided to go back to the indoor fiberglass swimming pools 7.0m x 3.0m x 1.5m to cool down. While the gorillas and Tantor sat and watch, Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, Moana and Maui went on the pool with Tarzana in Maui's arms. The kid wore her hot pink girls Moana Maui Summer Holiday cute one piece Swimwear swimsuit bikini new and brand new Disney Moana girl's swim pool splash goggles new. Moana, Maui and Tarzana were swimming and playing, holding their hands. Then it's lunchtime. After lunch they went back to the pool. After a few minutes, it's time to come out and back inside the treehouse for dinner. Then it's bedtime for the little girl.

As Maui turned on her electric blanket - Intelliheat fleece under blanket single, linen shade white powder coated base and red trim Moana we are all voyagers desk lamp and Moana set your own course night light, Tarzana (who wore her blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pj and two sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls) picked her Moana and the sea from her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey and walked to Maui. The demigod gently picked her up, gently put her to bed, gently tucked her in, gently picked her book up, lay down and, as Mini Maui and the kid listen, said in a nice gentle voice: "I am the sea, and I have known Moana since she was a little girl." He turned the page. "We spent our days together. She played on the sand and collected shells from my shore." He turned the page. "Moana was fearless, even then. She loved to discover and explore..." He turned the page. "... but her heart was always kind and full of love." He turned the page. "She splashed in my waves. We played together. I felt her curious spirit, her sense of adventure." He turned the page.

"The years passed, and I watched Moana grow. I saw her take on new challenges..." He turned the page. "...and make her village proud." He turned the page. "Every day, Moana learned. She listened to her Gramma Tala. She trusted her own rhythm." He turned the page. "Step by step, she climbed towards her goals..." He turned the page. "...and reached wonderful heights." He turned the page. "One day, Moana decided to follow her heart." He turned the page.

"She sailed out into the unknown. I felt her determination, her courage." He turned the page. "I saw her try. I saw her struggle." He turned the page. "And when she failed, I saw her cry." He turned the page. "But she never gave up. She tried again. She never forget who she was." He turned the page. "She is special. She is brave. She is my Moana. The end!" He gently closed the book, turned the key of Tarzana's official Disney Moana singing jewellery box and opened the lid. The music is playing. He put her book back on her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey and went back to sleep with her while his arm is around her.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Maui woke up to find Tarzana still sleeping in her bed. "It's time to wake up, kid. Come on." Maui said quietly as he gently shook her hand. Tarzana wakes up and sees Maui with a gentle smile on his face. He gently picked her up and hugged her gently. "Did you sleep well, buttercup?" He asked. "Yes, Maui." Tarzana said as they still hugging. Then Maui got the kid bathed and dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, #3 blue Moana clothing girls tops cotton Summer short sleeves t-shirt clothes, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, Moana character girls flip flops Holiday beach sandals and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls.

Then they have their breakfast. After that, Moana, Maui and Tarzana went outside to play with some bubbles from the child's Disney Moana bubble it's lunchtime. After lunch, the three friends were drawing pictures of themselves hugging each other, using Tarzana's Crayola® 56 ct. sidewalk chalk 2 pack bundle. Then it's dinnertime. After dinner, it's bedtime and Tarzana (who wore her blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pj and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls) picked her Moana: where monsters live up from her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey and walked to Maui. He gently picked her up, gently put her to bed, gently tucked her in, gently picked her book up, lay down, gently opened the book and, as Mini Maui and Tarzana listened, said in a nice gentle voice:

"We're here! Maui said, pointing to a rocky island. Moana stared in dismay. She had agreed to help the demigod get his magical fishhook back, but she didn't realized that it would involve climbing a super-steep cliff. Still, Moana was determined to try. She was on her own quest: to put the powerful heart of Te Fiti back where it belonged, on the mother island. Maui had agreed to help but only if they retrieved his fishhook first." He turned the page. "A giant crab monster named Tamatoa had Maui's hook. Tamatoa lived in Lalotai the realm of monsters where Maui and Moana were headed. As Moana struggled upward, Maui said, why did your people send you? My people didn't send me, Moana replied. The ocean did. But Maui's question made her wonder, could she really complete her quest? When they finally reached the top of the cliff, Maui slammed his fist down. The ground split apart, revealing a deep chasm all the way to the ocean and beyond. Moana gasped as she watched Maui jump." He turned the page.

"Moana clutched her necklace. In it she kept the heat of Te Fiti. Taking a deep breath, she jumped, too! Moana dove into the water, all the way through the ocean, and fell into a world below. Before she knew what was happening, a monster grabbed her. Then CHOMP! A gigantic plant ate the monster." He turned the page. "Moana raced for cover. Safe for a moment, she gazed around in wonder. She had reached Lalotai, a strange world full of mysterious plants and creatures. Here, the ocean was above her like a sky. But where was Maui?" He turned the page. "Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her. It was another monster lunging right at her! BLOOSH! A water geyser blasted the monster up and away. Moana tried to stay calm. Then a flock of huge bats flew out of a nearby cave." He turned the page.

"Sneaking up to the cave, Moana peeked inside. Atop a huge pile of gold and shiny items, she saw Maui's fishhook! With Maui nowhere in sight, Moana decided to grab the hook herself. Just then the ground began to shake and rise into the air. Yoo-hoo, said a voice. You're long way from home. It was Tamatoa!" He turned the page. "Tamatoa was about to toss Moana into his mouth, when Maui leapt into the cave. In one swift move, the demigod grabbed both Moana and his hook. Maui smiled. You might want to stand back, he advised. It's Maui time! Maui swung his hook overhead so he could use its magic to shapeshift. The fishhook glowed brightly, but something was wrong. Maui couldn't control his powers! He transformed into a fish into a lobster then into a pig. This never happens to me, Maui said, comfused." He turned the page.

"Tamatoa tossed Moana out of the way, then jumped forward to pin Maui to the ground. Having a little trouble, little demigod? The crab asked, taking the hook back. Welcome to my shiny world! Your hook belongs with me. Moana spotted an opening in the wall. While Tamatoa was busy with Maui, Moana thought she could slip through the crack and escape. But she couldn't leave Maui behind could she?" He turned the page. "Moana had a plan. I have something shiny for you! She called. The object glowed in Moana's hand. The heat of Te Fiti! Tamatoa said, losing all interest in Maui. The ground trembled when Tamatoa thundered toward Moana. As she fled, she stumbled and lost her grip on the heart! It fell to the ground and rolled into a small crack. The crab scrambled along the ground, grasping for his prize." He turned the page.

"Moana climbed up to Tamatoa's leg and onto his back. With all her strength, Moana pried Maui's hook from the crab's shell. Then she jumped down and pulled Maui to safety. But the heart? The demigod asked. I've got a better one, said Moana, smiling. She had tricked Tamatoa with a glowing barnacle, not the real heart of Te Fiti. When Tamatoa realized he'd been fooled, he changed at them!" He turned the page. "Maui's powers were still on the fritz and causing him to turn from fish to human and back again. And Tamatoa was almost upon them! Grabbing Maui and his hook, Moana escaped with the demigod through the crack in the wall. Then, WHOOSH! A geyser blasted Moana and Maui through the watery ceiling and into the ocean above. A moment later, they burst through the waves into the daylight. They'd made it back to the mortal world." He turned the page.

"unfortunately, poor Maui was stuck looking like a shark at least until the troublesome demigod mastered his shapeshifting ability! But Moana felt confident now. After defeating Tamatoa, she knew she could complete her quest! The end!" He gently closed the book, turned the key of Tarzana's official Disney Moana singing jewellery box and opened the lid. The music is playing. He put her book back on her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey and went back to sleep with her.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Moana and Maui are going home tomorrow and Maui and the kid got up. Maui got his little friend dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, #3 blue Moana clothing girls tops cotton Summer short sleeves t-shirt clothes, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, Moana character girls flip flops Holiday beach sandals and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls. Then the two friends went to the kitchen where Moana and Tarzana's family and friends are to have their breakfast. Then they went outside to play the child's Disney Moana bowling play set. Then it's lunchtime. After lunch the three friends fly their kites . Tarzana is flying her sky delta 42 inch ploy delta kite - Disney Moana while Moana and Maui fly their kites.

Then it's bedtime and the kid (who wore her blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pj and two sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls) picked her Moana: beware of the Kakamora book up from her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey as Maui turned on her silentnight comfort control electric blanket - single, linen shade white powder coated base and red trim Moana we are all voyagers desk lamp and Moana set your own course night light

He gently picked her up, gently put her to bed, gently tucked her in, gently picked her book up, lay down, gently opened the book and, as Mini Maui and the kid looked on, said in a nice gentle voice: "Sailors fear what the fog may be hiding. Unseen rocks can't rip a canoe apart. Giant waves can swallow a boat whole. But what they fear the most is..." He turned the page. "The Kakamora! Maui says with a scowl. Kaka-what? Moana asks. She is the daughter of a mighty chief, and she is new to wayfinding. Kakamora, Moana, replies the demigod. Crazy little pirates." He turned the page. "The Kakamora are a fierce army of bandits. Clad in coconut-shell armour, they roam the seas on a boat made from bits and pieces of whatever they can find." He turned the page.

"The chief of the Kakamora and his crew steal from every ship they see. But there's one treasure the Kakamora want more than anything..." He turned the page. "...the life-giving heart of Te Fiti! The Kakamora want its power all to themselves. Angry war drums fill the air! The pirates prepare to seize Moana's canoe." He turned the page. "The Kakamora attack! What do we do, Maui? Asks Moana. We run, Maui replies. Tighten the yard! Bind the stays! Suddenly, the Kakamora's massive boat splits into three separate boats! Moana and Maui are surrounded!"

He turned the page. "The Kakamora will stop at nothing to possess their treasure! As the bandits close in, Heihei accidentally swallows the heart!" He turned the page. "But Moana and Maui are on an important journey to return the heart to Te Fiti. When they do, the natural balance of the world will return. They took the heart! Moana shouts. Maui has just one thing on his mind a quick escape! Moana won't leave the heart of Te Fiti behind, though. Thinking fast, she grabs the oar from Maui's hands. Hey, what am I gonna steer with? Exclaims Maui."

He turned the page. "A Kakamora warrior is about to give the treasure to his chief. Moana swings the oar. She knocks him away and catches Heihei in midair!" He turned the page. "Clutching Heihei, Moana jumps back into the canoe. Let's go! Yells Moana. Maui grabs the oar and uses all his strength to steer the boat away." He turned the page. "The Kakamora boats crash into each other and sink! Moana and Maui have beaten the Kakamora but even greater dangers lie ahead. The end!" He gently closed the book, turned the key of Tarzana's official Disney Moana singing jewellery box and opened the lid. The music is playing. He put her book back on her greenaway gallery bookcase - cloud grey and went back to sleep with her.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, it's time for Moana and Maui to go home to Moana's home island, Motunui. But first, Maui got the kid bathed and dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, #3 blue Moana clothing girls tops cotton Summer short sleeves t-shirt clothes, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, Moana character girls flip flops Holiday beach sandals and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls. Then they went to Moana's canoe along with Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, the gorillas and Moana. Moana and Maui gave Disney Moana squeeze and scream Heihei, Disney Moana clucking Heihei plush and sliver new fashion glass gem Princess Moana locket pendant cartoon movie Maui statement necklace jewelry CT01 13 to the kid. Maui gently put her sliver new fashion glass gem Princess Moana locket pendant cartoon movie Maui statement necklace jewelry CT01 13 on around her neck. Moana and Maui departed. They waved at Tarzana and her family and friends and they waved back.

Jane carried her daughter back to the treehouse. "We had a great time with Moana and Maui." Tarzan said. Jane and Tarzana agreed. They always know that if Moana and Maui can come and stay in Pakatoa island, New Zealand, they can stay with them in Motunui any time. Tarzan, Jane and the kid went back to the treehouse. But as Tarzana went to her room to play with her toys, she notices Maui's fishhook is still there and gasped. "Mommy, lookit! Maui forgetted fishhook." She said, pointing at her friend's fishhook. "Oh no. What are we going to do? It's too late. Moana and Maui has already left." Jane said. "I know. Since you notice Maui's fishhook, Tarzana, you can draw a note to him to let him know."

She gave her daughter a paper and small clear glass message bottle with cork H14cm. "Think you'll manage with those two?" Jane said. "Yes, Mommy." Tarzana said. She went to her room, puts paper and small clear glass message bottle with cork H14cm on her Moana activity table set. She sits on the chair and draws a picture of Maui and his fishhook. She draws his fishhook to let him know while Jane stick a photo of Tarzana, Maui and Moana on the child's sliver new fashion glass gem Princess Moana locket pendant cartoon movie Maui statement necklace jewelry CT0p1 13.

Then Tarzana went to the beach, carrying a small clear glass message bottle with cork H14cm with her drawing inside. She went to the ocean. "Ocean?" She said. The ocean heard the kid and magically move to see her. "Maui forgetted fishhook. Give bottle to Maui?" The ocean nodded. It understands her. She hands a small clear glass message bottle with cork H14cm to the ocean. It went back to Motunui with a small clear glass message bottle with cork H14cm by the time Moana and Maui arrived. Maui spotted the bottle and opened the cork and looked at the drawing.

He realized that he forgot his fishhook. He has to go back to Pakatoa island, New Zealand on Moana's canoe first thing tomorrow morning. He write a note to the kid to thank her. Meanwhile back in Pakatoa island New Zealand, Jane put Tarzana (who wore her blue new summer pyjamas Disney Moana Maui girls sleepwear nightie pj and two sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls) to bed. "But what 'bout Maui's fishhook, Mommy?" Tarzana asked after Jane read her a bedtime story. "Don't worry, Tarzana. Maui's fishhook is still there." Jane said. Just then Tarzan came to his daughter's room. "Hey, Tarzana. I have a note for you. It's from Maui!" He said. "Would you read it to her, Tarzan?" Jane asked her husband as he walked toward them. "Sure." Tarzan said. He turned to the kid, sat on her bed and began to read the note. "Dear Tarzana. Thank you for letting me know that I left my hook in your treehouse. I am so proud of you. I will come back to Pakatoa island, New Zealand first thing tomorrow morning. Love your friend, Maui."

"You did the right thing, darling. We are all so proud of you." Jane said. She turned the key of Tarzana's official Disney Moana singing jewellery box, opened the lid and left the room with Tarzan. "Goodnight, Tarzana." They said. They closed the door. Before the kid falls asleep, she looks at her Moana Maui Disney Princess wallpaper woven self-adhesive wall mural art M131. She smiles and falls asleep, thinking and dreaming about Moana and Maui. First thing the next morning, Jane got Tarzana up and dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, #3 blue Moana clothing girls tops cotton Summer short sleeves t-shirt clothes, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, Disney Moana crocs/clogs/sandals- girls, sliver new fashion glass gem Princess Moana locket pendant cartoon movie Maui statement necklace jewelry CT01 13 and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls.

They went to the beach where Moana and Maui arrived and departed. Jane leave the kid to it since she's in charge of her friend's fishhook. While Tarzana waits for her friend to arrive, she makes sure that his fishhook was clean. She hums the 'You're welcome' song cheerfully. She opens her locket to look at the photo of her with Moana and Maui and closes the locket. Suddenly a voice called out to her. "Hey, Tarzana!" It was Maui. Maui arrived at Pakatoa island, New Zealand.

The kid sees Maui. "Maui!" She exclaimed happily as Maui got off the canoe. Tarzana ran to his waiting arms. "Hey, kid! Thank you for looking after my hook." Maui said as he hugged Tarzana. "You're welcome." Tarzana said as they still hugging each other. Tarzana likes the warmth of Maui's hugs. The demigod notice that the kid has her sliver new fashion glass gem Princess Moana locket pendant cartoon movie Maui statement necklace jewelry CT01 13 on around her neck. "You know what to do with the locket, buttercup?" Maui asked Tarzana. His little friend opens her locket to reveal a photo of her with Maui and Moana. Maui give his little friend a big warm hug after she closes her locket. Tarzan and Jane watched the two friends from the window. "You know. Moana and Maui would be a great babysitters while we have a holiday. " Jane said to Tarzan. "I agree." Tarzan said.

"I have to go, kid. But don't worry Maui will see you again soon. I promoise." Maui said as he continued hugging Tarzana. He gently put her down, gently caressed her face, grabbed his fishhook and went to Moana's canoe and went back to Motunui. Before he depart, Tarzana said. "Maui." Maui looked down at her. "Thank you." She said. Maui smiled at the kid. "You're welcome." He said. Then Maui departed. He turned his head to look at the kid and waved at her as he depart. She waved back. They will see each other again.

The End


End file.
